marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gifted
The Gifted is an TV series based in an alternate timeline to Earth-10005 and focuses on a family who discovered that their two kids are mutants and team up with the Mutant Underground while on the run from the Sentinel Services. Overview Season 1 The Gifted, from Marvel, tells the story of a suburban couple whose ordinary lives are rocked by the sudden discovery that their children possess mutant powers. Forced to go on the run from a hostile government, the family joins up with an underground network of mutants and must fight to survive. Season 2 To be added Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker *Amy Acker as Caitlin Strucker *Sean Teale as Marcos Díaz/Eclipse *Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker *Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker *Coby Bell as Jace Turner *Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink *Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Blair Redford as John Proudstar/Thunderbird Recurring Cast *Hayley Lovitt as Sage *Joe Nemmers as Ed Weeks *Elena Satine as Sonia Simonson/Dreamer *Jermaine Rivers as Shatter *Garret Dillahunt as Roderick Campbell *Skyler Samuels as Esme, Sophie and Phoebe Frost Special Guest Stars To be added Guest Cast To be added Season 2 Main Cast *Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker *Amy Acker as Caitlin Strucker *Sean Teale as Marcos Díaz/Eclipse *Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker *Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker *Coby Bell as Jace Turner *Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink *Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Blair Redford as John Proudstar/Thunderbird Recurring Cast *Hayley Lovitt as Sage *Jermaine Rivers as Shatter *Skyler Samuels as Esme, Sophie and Phoebe Frost Special Guest Stars To be added Guest Cast To be added Episodes Season 1 *"eXposed" *"rX" *"eXodus" *"eXit strategy" *"boXed in" *"got your siX" *"eXtreme measures" *"threat of eXtinction" *"outfoX" *"eXploited" *"3 X 1" *"eXtraction" *"X-Roads" Season 2 *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" Production On July 12, 2016, Variety reports that Fox has picked a pilot from both Matt Nix and Bryan Singer, Lauren Shuler Donner, Simon Kinberg, Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory as executive producers. "The series will focus on two ordinary parents who discover their children possess mutant powers. Forced to go on the run from a hostile government, the family joins up with an underground network of mutants and must fight to survive." Marvel ‘X-Men’ Series from Matt Nix, Bryan Singer Lands Put Pilot Commitment at Fox (EXCLUSIVE) On January 11, 2017, Deadline reports that Fox, 20th Century Fox TV, and Marvel TV have responded well to his script, and a pilot pickup is expected shortly.‘X-Men’ Drama Nears Pilot Order At Fox Nix also stated that the show will have a more direct connection to the film side of the X-Men film universe, than Legion, and will feature various characters from the film series and comics as well as new ones created for the television series.Fox’s Upcoming X-Men Series Will Connect to the Movie Universe, Features New Characters Donner reveled to IGN in an interview that the Sentinels will appear on the show.LEGION: X-MEN PRODUCER ON HOW PROFESSOR X FITS IN AND FUTURE TV PLANS It was announced that Fox has picked up the series and Singer will direct the pilot episode.X-Men TV Series Gets Official Pilot Order From Foxtitle=Bryan Singer to Direct Fox's 'X-Men' Pilot The series will begin filming on March 13, 2017 in Dallas, Texas.Matt Nix’s ‘X-Men’ TV Series To Begin Filming This March in Texas; Connected to the ‘Hellfire Club’? Entertainment Weekly reports that Blair Redford is cast as Sam, "the strong-headed Native American leader of the underground network."Fox’s Marvel series casts its first mutant Variety reports that Jamie Chung is cast as Clarice Fong/Blink in the series.Jamie Chung to Play Blink in Fox’s Marvel Pilot From Bryan Singer The Hollywood Reporter reports that Stephen Moyer will take on the role of Reed Strucker, an ambitious attorney trying to balance the demands of his job at the DA's office with his responsibilities to his family.Stephen Moyer to Star in Fox Marvel Drama Deadline reports that Sean Teale is cast as Marcos Díaz/Eclipse, "a natural rebel compelled by circumstances to cooperate with others, Marcos is a passionate and strong-willed fighter who sometimes lets his emotions overrule reason"Sean Teale To Co-Star In Fox Marvel Pilot As Newly Created Mutant Character and Natalie Alyn Lind as play one of the children, Lauren Strucker, who is described as smart, pretty, popular, organized and already ahead on her college applications, she is the model of a perfect kid.Natalie Alyn Lind Cast In Fox’s Marvel Pilot The Hollywood Reporter reports that Amy Acker, Emma Dumont and Percy Hynes White are cast with Acker as Kate Stewart, "a woman who is struggling with her separation from her husband Reed and her increasingly challenging teenage children. When her family situation takes a dark turn, she finds that she’s stronger than she thinks", Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris, "strong-willed, brave and loyal mutant who has the ability to manipulate magnetism" and Hynes White as Andy, "a sensitive kid and bit of a loner, who keeps to himself to avoid the turmoil he faces at school and at home."Amy Acker Set as Female Lead in Fox's Marvel Drama (Exclusive) Deadline reports that Coby Bell will play Jace Turner, "a weathered man who quietly wrestles with the moral ambiguities of a job that regularly requires cold-blooded, calculating efficiency on a day-to-day basis."Coby Bell To Co-Star In Fox Marvel Pilot On March 10, 2017, Donner tweeted a photo of the table reading and announced the series titled called Giftedhttps://twitter.com/ShuDonner/status/840351835395301377Joseph Morgan Joins FOX’s ‘X-Men’ TV Show; Series Title Revealed Trivia *This is the sixth "X-Men" TV series, but only the second one to be in live-action. *The series is influenced by Peter David's X-Men comic "X-Factor", where the X-Men formed an agency to investigate mutant-related incidents. *Stephen Moyer who plays Reed in this X-Men television series is married to Anna Paquin who played Rogue in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Gallery Promotion The Strucker Family.jpg The Gifted Season 1 Family poster.jpg Clarice Fong Wanted.jpg Lorna Dane Wanted.jpg Marcos Diaz Wanted.jpg John Proudstar Wanted.jpg The Gifted Polaris character poster.jpg The Gifted Eclipse character poster.jpg The Gifted Blink character poster.jpg The Gifted Thunderbird character poster.jpg Lauren Strucker Wanted.jpg Andy Strucker Wanted.jpg Caitlin Strucker Wanted.jpg The Gifted Reed Strucker character poster.jpg The Gifted Caitlin Strucker character poster.jpg The Gifted Lauren Strucker character poster.jpg The Gifted Andy Strucker character poster.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc3-RG_0053_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc33-RG_0314_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc41-RG_0123_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc54-RG_0272_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_0199_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_0542_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_0994_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_1401_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_1518_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_1844_R_hires1.jpg Videos Marvel's The Gifted Official Teaser THE GIFTED The Gifted Official Trailer THE GIFTED The Gifted (FOX) - Official SDCC 2017 Trailer When You Find Yourself In A Different World Season 1 THE GIFTED PSA Sentinel Services Season 1 THE GIFTED The Gifted Character Introductions THE GIFTED Panel At Comic-Con 2017 Season 1 THE GIFTED Sneak Peek Welcome To The Gifted World Season 1 THE GIFTED Sneak Peek What Does Family Mean To You? Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutants Objects Of Fear Season 1 THE GIFTED Family Is The Ultimate Power Season 1 THE GIFTED The Gifted Cast Q&A and Exclusive Clip Debut - IGN Live Preview The Kids Must Learn On Their Own Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Eclipse Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Polaris Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Blink Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Caitlin Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Lauren Strucker Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Reed Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Thunderbird Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Case Files Andy Strucker Season 1 THE GIFTED Inside Look Mutants Are Unaccepted By Society Season 1 THE GIFTED Inside Look A World Where Everyone's The Villain & The Hero Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutants Objects Of Fear Season 1 THE GIFTED Sentinel Services Is Here And Using Deadly Force Season 1 THE GIFTED Preview The Mutants Unite Season 1 THE GIFTED Unleash Your Power Telekinesis X-Perience Season 1 THE GIFTED Preview Never Miss Out On The Danger Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutant Breath Season 1 THE GIFTED Staring Contest Season 1 THE GIFTED What You Need To Know A Look Back At Both Of The Powerful Forces Season 1 THE GIFTED Just A Couple Of Freaks Season 1 THE GIFTED Empower Academy Season 1 THE GIFTED What You Need To Know Part 2 Season 1 THE GIFTED Circle Of Truth Season 1 THE GIFTED Preview The Resistance Will Return Season 2 THE GIFTED References External links *The Gifted on IMDB Category:X-Men Category:TV Shows Category:The Gifted Category:Earth-10005